


I Miss You

by skycloud86



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: The morning after the death of Teri Bauer.
Relationships: Jack Bauer/Teri Bauer
Kudos: 1





	I Miss You

The alarm went off, but Jack had nothing to get up for, and noone to share those few lazy moments in bed before you get up with. Even though he was the only one in the bed, he had slept only on his side, as if preserving Teri's presence in some way. He was lucky to have gotten the couple of hours sleep he had just somewhat enjoyed. Sleep which had been forced on him by exhaustion and need rather than want. Squinting his eyes, he looked out of the window and was surprised to see life going on, as if the world didn't miss Teri, as if the events of the day before were just a hellish nightmare that could easily be forgotten.

Jack sat the kitchen table, sipping every so often from a cup of coffee, waiting for some contact he didn't want from someone he didn't want to see or hear. The only people he wanted to see were dead or distraught and a hundred miles away in San Jose. Kim had left early to go to her aunt's house, without so much as saying goodbye. he didn't blame her, of course. Why should she acknowledge the man who got her mother killed? He slammed the cup down in frustration, knowing that he wasn't to blame for Teri's death, that that damn traitor Nina Myers was, but it didn't really matter when he himself still felt as guilty as if it had been him who pulled the trigger.

Now he was sat on the couch, staring at a picture of him, Teri and Kim that had been taken some years ago. He didn't recognise the man who stood there, a wide grin on his face. He didn't recognise the man who was in the picture next to Teri, a man who looked young and carefree. Worst of all, he didn't recognise the man that Teri had known and loved. His eyes and head flew up as the phone rang, but he decided that screening was a good idea. He fought the urge to cry as the answerphone message he and Teri had recorded played. Her voice had been so sweet, so innocent and it just seemed wrong that a woman like that could be killed in cold blood by someone she had trusted. He grimaced partly with disgust, partly with annoyance as Tony's concerned voice spoke over the phone. Jack knew that Tony had been hurt by Nina as well, but he hadn't lost his wife when he thought that she was safe from the threat that had chased her all day. As Tony sighed and hung up, Jack looked once more at the picture he held in his hands.

"I miss you", he whispered, to Teri, Kim and the man he didn't recognise.


End file.
